GoldenEye 007 - S1E2 - A Hut in Yurkish Severnaya
A Hut in Yurkish Severnaya (codename: SevernayaHut, Japanese: 断絶ナヤで雪に覆われたイブニング Danzetsu naya de yuki ni ōwa reta ibuningu, A Snowy Evening in Sever naya) is the second episode of the GoldenEye 007 series by Vanalker. It takes place in Severnaya, Prankaloil Area and the Old Town of Alcalra (when Itscombski drives to the store). Unlike A Weird Day in Frigate (which uses video clips), A Hut in Yurkish Severnaya uses photos due to space concerns. The YouTube version, due to technical difficulties, is a stripped down version of the original version. A version with everything intact may be released at some point in the future. It has gone a long time since all aboard the La Fayette on the way to Citadel perished. But still, nobody close to Janus have solved the mystery behind the accident. They did however get contact with a officer living in Severnaya, Prankaloil Region (not to be confused with Severnaya in Russia). Strange stuff would happen thereafter, however... Plot The episode begins with a hut in Severnaya. Inside, Nek Itscombski is not happy that six of his friends have left them. Itscombski recalls making movies produced by his personal company Amazing China. One of the movies shown was Beautiful Russia ("Feel the Peace in Russia"). He said that his friends liked it, and that it was the last thing Itscombski heard from them. They left him in "dust". However, Itscombski takes all that back, saying that he remembered it wrong, and actually drove to a store (in the Old Town of Alcalra, although that isn't mentioned) in a Volkswagen Golf. Once coming back home, Itscombski is shocked to see his hut in flames. All his friends perished in the fire, but they were able to save the floppy disk containing Beautiful Russia and Itscombski's confidential journal. Debuts * Nek Itscombski Errors * The episode's plot... is a bit confusing. Everything seems to happen as time moves on, not like a flashback to something. * Two of Nek Itscombski's friends have the same head for some reason. While the rest got this head changed to a different one, Vanalker didn't realize he forgot to change the head for two of Nek's friends. * The level's actual sky is used on the first few photos, but then changes to the Citadel sky. * The sky is glitched out on some of the photos, although that is normal in GoldenEye 007 (when there are too many objects present at once). References The registration number of Nek's car is PN S-01997. Since it's a Yurkish car: Shots The shots are ordered as they were taken and saved, not after the actual order used in the video itself. File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot1.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot2.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot3.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot4.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot5.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot6.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot7.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot8.png File:GoldenEye-SevernayaHut-Movie-Shot9.png Notes * Even though it isn't written anywhere (except on this wiki of course), Nek Iteosomski was originally intended to be the main person. However, due to the fact there was no internet at the time this video was made, "Iteosomski" was misspelt as "Itscombski", which created a new character. Since there was already a character whose last name was Itscombski (Slombo Itscombski), Nek Itscombski became Slombo's brother. * The sub-title A Hut in Yurkish Severnaya and the Japanese equivalent A Snowy Evening in Sever naya are self-explanatory. * James Bond isn't mentioned at all in the script. * The date stamp of the project file is ‎22 ‎July ‎2015, ‏‎01:39:47. Project file script GoldenEye 007 - S1E2 - A Hut in Yurkish Severnaya by Vanalker Ah, I am a coward! All of my friends have left me in darkness! They are now my enemies! I wish I could do something... Name: Nek Itscombski And my TV... yes, I remember the times when I showcased my movies to my then friends... One of these movies, produced by my personal company Amazing China, was called Beautiful Russia. I have nothing to say about that movie... My friends liked it... and that was the last thing I have ever heard from them during the time we were all friends... Then... everybody decided to leave me in "dust"... and I became so bored, I closed my movie theater... Oh, wait, now I remember it wrong... actually, I went away in my Golf to the store to buy just some stuff... After buying the stuff, I went home... But then... Something had happened to my hut!! It was burning!! I cried as much as I could... Fournately, though, one of my friends decided to save the floppy disk containing Beautiful Russia and my confidential journal! To be continued YouTube description thumb A man in a snowy area doesn't seem to be OK. But why? This took me two years to finish. The thing itself was finished in no time but Movie Maker refusing to cooperate made this process take even longer. Turns out the very first screen (the one telling you what you're watching and who made it) and To be continued screens respectively were the problem. Script It has gone a long time since all aboard the La Fayette on the way to Citadel perished. But still, nobody close to Janus have solved the mystery behind the accident. They did however get contact with a officer living in Severnaya, Prankaloil Region (not to be confused with Severnaya in Russia). Strange stuff would happen thereafter, however... Ah, I am a coward! All of my friends have left me in darkness! They are now my enemies! I wish I could do something... Name: Nek Itscombski And my TV... yes, I remember the times when I showcased my movies to my then friends... One of these movies, produced by my personal company Amazing China, was called Beautiful Russia. I have nothing to say about that movie... My friends liked it... and that was the last thing I have ever heard from them during the time we were all friends... Then... everybody decided to leave me in "dust"... and I became so bored, I closed my movie theater... Oh, wait, now I remember it wrong... actually, I went away in my Golf to the store to buy just some stuff... After buying the stuff, I went home... But then... Something had happened to my hut!! It was burning!! I cried as much as I could... Fournately, though, one of my friends decided to save the floppy disk containing Beautiful Russia and my confidential journal!